


I Wasn't Careful

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I move too fast, and I told him this, but what I didn’t say was that I feel too deeply.</p><p>I’m sorry, I promised you I’d be careful, that you wouldn’t have to see me hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Careful

I promised that I would be careful because you didn’t want to see me hurt.

I thought I was being careful.

I guess I wasn’t.

It’s like, wow, how did I open up that fast? It was like just all my layers were so painlessly walked through.

I started to feel things that I had forgotten I could feel.

I started to dream,

I wasn’t careful. I move to fast. I feel too deeply.

I wasn’t careful.

I started to hope.

I really started to hope.

It’s funny how every single time, in everything, a few words can tear me down.

It shouldn’t hurt, but it does. I think something’s broken that didn’t mean to be, and I don’t know if I can give out a second chance this time.

I don’t know if I… If I can trust someone to take care of me.

I thought I could trust him to take care of me, to guide me, but he suppressed me and in turn led me astray.

I was beginning to hope that this time… this time it would be perfect. Not even perfect, that this time it would be okay.

But a few words tear me down.

I move too fast, and I told him this, but what I didn’t say was that I feel too deeply.

I’m sorry, I promised you I’d be careful, that you wouldn’t have to see me hurt.

You can’t even kill him for this, since it was entirely my fault. He thinks he’s clingy, but god, did I get attached.

It’s not like it’s dead forever, but it feels that way.

I was beginning to hope.

And he shot it down.

And it was like he snipped the flower bud because he didn’t think it was quite time for a flower.

I don’t even know. All I know is that the roots that had taken place, seem to have been yanked enough to dislodge them. They were fragile, yes, but I feel too deeply.

I’m sorry that I move too fast, that I feel too deeply, that I cannot for the life of me communicate any of this.

I’m sorry you have to see me hurt.

I’m sorry I wasn’t careful.


End file.
